


Gotham Shinobi

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Kunoichi Kicks Ass [1]
Category: Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Kakashi shoves the team onto Batman, and bad, for everyone involved, it's good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: With their sensei called off on a mission Team 7 must brave the Outside world while under the care of one, Bruce Wayne. There's just one thing they can't figure out: Why did Kakashi leave them with him? He's no shinobi, so why? While there the trio discovers secrets, lies, deception, and more importantly, themselves. At the end of their journey, which side will they chose? Konaha, or Gotham?





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi lowered his pen and sighed. He locked his fingers together and pushed them out, his palms facing forward. A small smile of relief appeared under his mask when he heard several loud pops. He released his figners and picked up the paper he had been writing, looking it over.

“I think this should just about do it,” he nodded to himself. He folded the paper three times and opened a drawer on his desk, grabbing an envelope. He slid the envelope shut and stamped the flap close with the Konoha seal. He looked outside and saw the sun rising. He grabbed his pen and quickly scrawled an address down on the front. The jonin ran out the door, coming face to face with the ninja mail carrier. “Just in time,” Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling into a smile. He held out the letter and the mail ninja took it with a smile.

“Wait, this is for-!”

“Yes, it is,” Kakashi confirmed. “That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“No sir, I’ll be sure to get this to its designated place quickly,” the ninja swore, before disappearing.

* * *

“Morning!” Dick greeted his adoptive father as the man entered the dining room. Bruce grunted and nodded, sitting in his chair. Alfred placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Bruce nodded in thanks and took the drink, gulping it down. Thankfully it had been made a while ago, it was still hot but it was no longer scalding, allowing him to drink it quickly with ease.

“Morning Dick, morning Alfred,” Bruce told them, feeling more awake.

“Good morning sir,” Alfred replied, refilling the mug. Bruce turned towards his meal, slicing apart one of the pancakes. The room was quite, only the sounds of knives scrapping against the plates. Alfred took the moment to slip out of the room.

“Any leads?” Dick asked his father once the coast was clear. As supportive as Alfred was of the crime-fighting, he disliked it when they talked about their nighttime activities at the table.

“Just one,” Bruce answered. “We can go check it out tonight.”

“Yes,” Dick cheered, taking a sip of his orange juice. He picked up his spoon, taking a bite of his favorite cereal.

“You need to stop eating so much sugary cereals,” Bruce muttered.

“Hey, Lucky Charms are good!” Dick protested, eating another spoonful. Alfred entered the room, and placed a silver tray in front of Bruce. The millionaire set down his coffee mug and took the envelope off of it. He flipped it over and saw a green wax stamp with a familiar symbol on it. He quickly opened it and took out the letter, reading it over. “Who’s it from?” Dick asked curiously, shifting in his seat.

“An old friend that I trained with,” Bruce answered, not looking up from the letter.

“Cool,” Dick smiled. “What’s it say?”

“It seems that he has a few students and he wants to send them over here for training,” Bruce answered.

“Is he a hero like us?” Dick asked curiously.

“No, he’s from the hidden lands. They use ninja,” Bruce answered.

“That’s so cool!” Dick cheered. “But if they’re ninja why does he want you to train them.”

“It seems like he just needs me to help with a few things,” Bruce said. “But the main thing is he’s going on a long mission and he doesn’t want them to get bored while he’s away.”

“So it’d be like babysitting, lame,” Dick sighed.

“You don’t know that, you may even like his students,” Bruce told him with a small smile. “Kakashi always refused to take a team despite signing up for it. These kids must be special.”

“If he never took a team why’d he sign up for it?” Dick asked.

“Guess he never found the right team,” Bruce shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked over the letters for a few more moments before nodding to himself. “Alfred, prepare three guest rooms. We’ll be having some guests.”

“Of course Master Bruce,” Alfred nodded. Bruce took one last bite of his breakfast and stood up.

“Bruce, can you drive me to school?” Dick asked nervously, shifting in his seat.

“Of course I can, chum,” Bruce agreed. Dick’s smile lit up the room and he jumped off his seat.

“I’m going to get ready then!” He raced out of the room only to come back and give Bruce a hug.

“I’ll meet you in the garage,” Bruce told him.

“Kay,” Dick agreed. He squeezed Bruce tightly and ran off, going to get dressed.

* * *

 

“What!” Naruto shouted in disbelief. “I can’t believe this! You’re getting rid of us!”

“I’m not getting rid of you,” Kakashi sighed, holding up his hands up in peace. “I’m going to be gone on a long mission. It could last a few months, to even a year.”

“Why do you have to send us off then?” Naruto demanded.

“Do you know nothing?” Sasuke huffed. Naruto looked at him in confusion and Sakura sighed.

“A genin team can’t get any missions without their jonin sensei’s permission. With Kakashi gone he can’t assess if a mission posed to us would be in our skill set or our level. It’s basically like a vacation for the genins.” Sakura explained. “Do you want to sit around doing nothing for a few months?”

“No,” Naruto admitted, slumping forward.

“Then don’t complain!” the pinkette shouted.

“Sakura is correct, however, you can opt out of it,” Kakashi told them. He held out a form, giving it to Sakura.

“What’s this?” the pinkette asked.

“Well, since you’ll be gone for as long as I will be, and it isn’t a mission, you’ll have to get your parent’s permission to go,” Kakashi told her. The pinkette groaned and hit her head with the paper.

“Hey, at least you have parents that want to keep you close,” Naruto told her.

“I know, but this just makes me feel bad and angry,” Sakura huffed.

“Why?” Sasuke questioned, raising an eye brow.

“Because I’m the only one that needs to get permission!” Sakura shouted in anger. “And I’m the only one that needs to get permission,” she repeated, this time with sadness in her voice. She hung her head in shame.

“Don’t feel shame just because you’re the only one with parents,” Kakashi told her. “Now, I want you to take that to your parents and see if they’ll sign it. Naruto, Sasuke, Start packing.”

“Alright!” Naruto agreed.

“Just where are we going anyway?” Sasuke asked. Sakura and Naruto nodded and looked at their sensei.

“To the outside world,” Kakashi asked. The three genin gasped and looked at him in a stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on! Hurry up!” Naruto shouted, racing a head of the group.

“Naruto, you need to calm down,” Sakura huffed, gripping her back pack strap.

“Why aren’t you guys more excited? We’re going to the outside world!” Naruto gushed.

“Yeah, we know, you haven’t shut up about it,” Sasuke sighed.

“And Sakura, you should be more excited; your parents let you go!” Naruto smiled.

“Yeah I guess,” Sakura sighed.

“It probably hasn’t sunk in for them yet Naruto,” Kakashi told them. “For some people the realization that they’re in the outside world doesn’t even hit them until they’re been there for days. Sasuke and Sakura understand where we’re going; it just hasn’t really sunk in yet.”

“It’s sunk in,” Sasuke hissed, glaring at his teacher. The team walked in silence for a few more minutes, taking in the sights of the forest, and thinking over what the outside city was like. They came up to a little house, if it wasn’t for Kakashi stopping, the three pre-teens would have walked past it.

“What’s wrong Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked.

“This is our first stop,” Kakashi answered. He stepped up to the door and took out a key, unlocking it. The genin followed him inside.

“It sure is dusty,” Sakura commented as the silver haired man switched on the lights.

“It’s point A in our journey,” Kakashi told her. He walked over to his couch and set his backpack down. “The outside world is very different from ours. We’re going to stick out and will be noticed pretty easily. Here is where we change our clothes.”

“Kakashi-sensei…we don’t have any clothes from the outside world,” Sakura told them. Kakashi nodded and walked over to two other doors.

“Sakura, you’ll change in here. This room is filled with clothes for girls. Pick something that you like and that fits,” he told her. Sakura stepped into the room and opened the closet, her eyes widening. “Enjoy,” Kakashi smirked, closing the door. He opened another door and gestured Naruto and Sasuke in. “Your clothes are in here. Meet me out here once you’re done.”

Not surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to enter the room. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black v neck layered over it. He wore dark wash jeans and regular sneakers were on his feet. He brought up his foot and adjusted the shoe, grimacing.

“Feel weird?” Kakashi asked with a smile. Sasuke glanced over at him and glared when he saw that his teacher was wearing different clothes as well. Kakashi had on a simple white button up shirt and black dress pants. A surgical mask was over his face and his eye was wrapped in bandages.

“Yeah,” the Uchiha muttered, letting his foot drop to the ground.

Naruto was the next to exit. He had just worn his normal black shirt; his jacket was instead wrapped around his waist. He had switched his bright orange pants with light jeans. He wore the same shoes as Sasuke. The blond smiled at Sasuke and glared at Kakashi, noticing the same thing Sasuke had.

“What took you so long? You’ve changed the least,” Kakashi asked.

“I took so long because I had to find a pair of these weird pants to fit me,” Naruto muttered, pulling on the pant leg. “Why are these things so tight? I even got the baggiest ones.” Kakashi shrugged and Sakura’s door opened.

Sakura wore a light pink shirt and had on a pair of light skinny jeans. She had on a pair of white tennis shoes. She tugged on the white jacket she had chosen and huffed, blowing hair out of her face. Without her headband, her bangs were free to roam. She stared at them unimpressed as the pink locks moved in front of her eyes again.

Naruto chuckled at her and a hand flew up to his face to stifle the rest of his laughter.

“Ha ha,” Sakura said moodily, going over to her team. She looked Kakashi up and down and gave him an unimpressed look. Kakashi smiled and reached into his bag, taking out a red headband. The pinkette smiled and took the piece of plastic, pushing it into her hair. “Thanks Kakashi-sensei.” The silver haired man smiled and picked up his bag.

“Let’s get to point B, the airport,” Kakashi said happily. He exited the house, locking it once his team was out. As they continued their walk through the forest the genins looked at each other and back at Kakashi, glaring.

“We should have known he was going to change as well,” Sakura mumbled.

“We missed a golden opportunity,” Naruto grumbled.

“We are idiots,” Sasuke said lowly. All three of them released a sigh.

 

 

“When are they going to get here?” Dick asked again.

“Soon, chum,” Bruce sighed. He knew his ward meant well, Dick was eleven after all. He was curious about everything, especially the arrival of his new housemates. Dick groaned and slumped into the couch. He looked at the TV without really taking in the show currently playing. “Don’t worry Dick, they’ll be here soon.”

“I know, I’m just so bored and anxious,” Dick huffed, trying to adjust his position.

“You could call Wally,” Bruce suggested.

“Can’t, he’s camping,” Dick rejected.

“How about Roy?” Bruce asked.

“He has a date,” Dick sighed.

“You could always call Barbara,” Bruce told him.

“She’s on a father daughter trip with her dad, remember?” Dick looked at him, unimpressed. Honestly, he was the one that worked with Detective Gordon; the man must have told either Batman or Bruce that he was going on a trip.

“Never told me,” Bruce told him. Dick threw his head back with a groan. There was a buzzing sound coming from the front door. Dick blinked as he watched the upside down form of Alfred walk past the living room entryway. After a few moments he came back.

“They have arrived,” he announced. The young boy smiled and flipped out of the chair, racing to the door.

“Finally!” he cheered. Bruce smiled and stood up, following his excited ward.

“Dick,” Bruce called. The young boy groaned and walked over to his adoptive father. “Behave. Make a good first impression.” There was a knock on the door and Dick smiled brightly, bouncing on his feet. Bruce opened the door and greeted a silver haired man.

“Kakashi, I haven’t seen you in ages,” he smiled.

“Same, Bruce,” Kakashi nodded. “You wouldn’t happen to have medicine for an upset stomach would ya?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.

“We do indeed,” Alfred nodded.

“Great, turns out my students are a bit airsick,” Kakashi muttered. Bruce looked behind him and saw three kids around Dick’s age. The sickest was a blond kid who had an arm swung around the girl’s shoulders. His tanned skin was a sickly shade of green. The other boy looked fine, but was a bit pale. His clothes were a bit rumpled, and he had probably been fidgeting during the flight. The girl didn’t look sick, but she looked a bit frazzled. Her clothes were rumpled as well, but less so than her teammates.

“Why don’t you come in and we can let your students lay down,” Bruce suggested, stepping aside.

 

 

“Can’t believe we’re sick,” Naruto grumbled, pulling the blanket closer.

“I offered you guys sleeping pills, but you said no,” Sakura muttered, taking a drink of her water.

“I didn’t know flying would be that difficult,” Naruto groaned, hanging his head.

“Are you feeling better Sasuke?” Sakura asked, turning to her brooding teammate. He was curled onto a chair, rubbing his stomach.

“Yeah,” he muttered. His hand moved to rub his head and he looked back at her. “How did you manage to stay asleep?”

“I put in ear plugs,” the pinkette answered.

“Can I borrow a pair next time?” Sasuke huffed, looking away.

“Sure thing,” Sakura nodded.

“Are you guys feeling alright?” Dick asked with a chuckle.

“Well, it was their first time flying. We did get a bit of a rest between the two connecting flights, but getting back on the plane so quickly didn’t help,” Kakashi told them.

“And Sakura was barely awake during the transfer,” Sasuke added lowly, accepting a glass of water from Alfred. The pinkette smiled nervously.

“Sorry,” she said quietly, sipping her water.

“Not so loud,” Sasuke winced, rubbing his ear. “I swear I’ve never heard anything as loud as that engine. And I had to freaking sit next to it.”

“Ouch,” Dick chuckled. “First flight _and_ you were next to the engine?”

“That would be my fault,” Naruto groaned, raising a hand. “I made him switch seats with me. I was fine before the takeoff, but then we were so high up…I didn’t want the window seat anymore.”

“Wow…and you guys are ninjas,” Dick laughed.

“Richard,” Bruce warned.

“What, I just find it odd. They’re ninjas, yet they get air sick,” Dick commented.

“It was their first time flying,” Kakashi told them. “Most ninjas spend their life on the ground, hidden in the shadows, or at the very least, in the trees. They have a firm grasp of where they are, how far up they are. They’re in control. Being on a plane is completely different. Most ninjas get airsick their first time on a plane. They normally get better with time.”

“So what are you going to do?” Dick asked, looking up at the older ninja.

“Well, I have to head back home and get ready for my mission,” Kakashi answered. “You’ll take good care of them, won’t you Bruce?”

“Of course I will,” Bruce nodded, shaking his hand.

“See ya,” the silver haired man smiled, exiting the house.

“What’s with the bandage over his eye? Did it get hurt in a fight?” Dick asked Naruto.

“No, his eye would be rather strange in the outside world,” Naruto replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond and reached his leg out, kicking his head.

“Everything about you is strange to the outside world,” the Uchiha bit back.

“Do you wanna go?” Naruto shouted, jumping off the couch. He quickly sat down and clutched his stomach. “Bad move.”

“Wow, you guys are weird,” Dick laughed.

“Richard,” Bruce scolded.

“What? They are,” the sidekick defended.

“Go train,” Bruce ordered.

“Yes sir,” Dick sighed, slumping his shoulders. He was about to exit the room when a grin spread over his lips and he turned towards the three ninja. “Any of you want to join me?” The three shinobi looked at each other and sighed.

“Tomorrow,” they chorused. Dick shrugged before happily skipping out of the room.

“So how are you supposed to be able to train us?” Sasuke asked, looking up at Bruce.

“Did Kakashi not tell you?” Bruce asked with a small smirk, knowing the answer.

“No,” the Uchiha huffed.

“I trained with Kakashi and his team when I was younger,” Bruce told them.

“You did?” Sakura asked in shock. Bruce nodded in confirmation and the three stared at him in shock.

“So are you a shinobi who decided to live in the outside world?” Naruto asked.

“No, I just went to Konoha to train, and the Hokage put me on his team,” Bruce answered.

“So you knew Kakashi’s teammates?” Sakura asked.

“You kids even remind me of them,” Bruce told them. The three looked at each other before smiling, well, Sasuke gave a satisfied look.

“So what is it that you do?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred announced. “It is almost time for dinner. And our guests do seem a bit tired.

“Right,” Bruce nodded, looking at the pre-teens. “Do you guys feel up for dinner?”

“No thank you,” Naruto groaned. “I couldn’t even eat ramen right now.

“I’m gonna have to pass as well,” Sakura agreed.

“Same,” Sasuke said.

“Right, then Alfred, why don’t you lead them to their rooms so they can unpack and get some sleep,” Bruce ordered.

“But you haven’t told us what you do!” Naruto protested.

“I dare you to find out,” Bruce smirked, leaving the room. Naruto turned back to his teammates. The three of them nodded in a silent agreement. Alfred cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

“If you could follow me please,” he ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura paused as she ran into Sasuke.

“Going to wake up Naruto?” the pinkette asked.

“Yeah, figured the butler might need some help,” the ninja confirmed.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Sakura blushed. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke nodded, stuffing his hands into his jeans.

“I’m glad,” Sakura smiled. The two stopped outside of Naruto’s room and knocked on it. When they got no response, like they knew they would, they opened the door.

Naruto was in the center of the bed, spread out. The main blanket was kicked off the bed. The only remaining pillow on the bed was being hugged. The thin sheet covered his left leg, but not his right. Naruto’s clothes were strewn across the floor. His backpack was thrown into one of the chairs. It was unzipped, and there were things pouring out of it.

“I didn’t think he would make a mess this quickly,” Sakura muttered in slight disgust.

“Clearly we underestimated his abilities to make a mess,” Sasuke sighed. He jumped on the wall and began to walk across it.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dick asked. Sakura looked at him and blinked in surprise.

The boy’s hair was slicked back and he was wearing a crisp white shirt. There was a cream colored vest over it, with a symbol on the right breast pocket, a crest of some kind. He had on black dress pants and black loafers.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Dick asked, rubbing his cheek.

“No, you just look…different,” Sakura answered.

“I should hope so,” Dick laughed. “So what are you doing?” He stepped beside Sakura and gasped at seeing Sasuke standing on the ceiling, right above Naruto. “That’s so cool!”

“Got any ideas?” Sakura asked. Sasuke remained silent and Sakura sighed.

“Is he hard to wake up?” Dick asked.

“Very,” Sakura nodded. “Have you tried telling him that there’s no ramen?”

“He has 20 packs in his bag, I can smell them,” Sasuke answered, wrinkling his nose.

“Tell him they’re destroyed,” Sakura told him. Sasuke nodded and looked down at the blond.

“Hey idiot, all your ramen is destroyed,” Sasuke said.

“WHAT!?” Naruto shouted, jumping up.

“He’s up,” Sasuke announced, strolling along the ceiling.

“Aw man,” Naruto huffed, falling back onto the bed. “I gotta stop falling for that.” Sasuke jumped off the ceiling, landing beside Sakura.

“Get dressed Naruto, breakfast is ready,” Sakura told him. “If you’re not down in ten minutes I’m gonna hurt you,” she warned, closing the door.

“So how did you do that?” Dick asked Sasuke as they walked through the hallway.

“It’s a simple trick,” Sasuke muttered.

“That I was the only one that got right first try,” Sakura snickered. Sasuke glared at her and jumped over the railing, landing on the floor below.

“He’s lucky Alfred didn’t see that,” Dick sighed, looking over the railing. “So how’d he do it?”

“You concentrate and focus your chakra into your feet to make you stick to the walls and ceilings,” Sakura answered.

“So, you and Naruto can do that as well?” Dick asked as they stepped down the stairs.

“Yes, it’s basic,” Sakura told him. She jumped onto the railing and Dick saw blue energy around the soles of her bare feet. She walked easily next to him, not even slipping. Once they reached the end she jumped off.

“Nice job,” Bruce clapped. Sakura bowed and ran into the dining hall.

“These ninjas are so cool! Why didn’t they come over sooner?” Dick asked happily.

“Because, shinobi are bound to their village, they can’t enter the outside world unless given permission,” Bruce answered. “Most shinobi don’t make it a priority to visit.”

“That’s stupid, it’s great here,” Dick said. “So why is it called the ‘outside world’?” the acrobat asked.

“Because it’s outside of their hidden lands,” Bruce answered simply. Dick rolled his eyes.

“They couldn’t have been any more original or creative?” he muttered.

“Go eat your breakfast,” Bruce ordered, gently pushing him towards the dining room.

“Alright! Breakfast!” Naruto cheered, flipping over the banister. He ran past them and into the dining room.

“Well he’s recovered,” Dick muttered.

“Eat,” Bruce repeated. Dick sighed and went into the dining room, sitting in his seat.

“So what are we doing today?” Naruto asked him as Bruce entered.

“Dick is going to school and I’m going to work,” Bruce told them. “Perhaps if you figure out why Kakashi sent you here before I come back you can join us.”

“Really?” Dick asked in shock. “It took you months to allow me to go!”

“They’re trained, you were not,” Bruce reminded him. Dick huffed and scooped up a spoonful of cereal.

“Well, at least you guys have to go to school with me,” Dick sighed.

“We’re actually finished with school,” Sasuke informed him.

“What?” Dick shouted in disbelief. “So unfair.”

“It is unknown how long you will be here, so I don’t want you kids to be surprised if I get a message saying that you have to go to school,” Bruce told them.”But for right now, you don’t have to.”

“What? You mean we have to go back to school?” Naruto shouted in disbelief.

“Not yet Naruto, it’s only if we’re staying here for longer than anticipated,” Sakura explained.

“Oh, okay,” The blond nodded, turning back to his breakfast.

“You’re such an idiot, when are you going to learn to listen?” Sasuke sighed.

“What did you say?” Naruto shouted, glaring at his teammate.

“Would you just shut up?” Sakura shouted at the blond.

“For teammates, you guys sure do fight a lot,” Dick muttered, watching them nervously.

“Well, this place is going to get lively again,” Bruce sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura flicked through papers in Bruce’s office, looking them over.

“ _Anything yet?”_ Sasuke asked over the intercom.

“Not on my end, just a bunch of business documents for Wayne Enterprises,” Sakura answered.

“ _I can’t find anything,”_ Naruto told them.

“ _Same here,”_ Sasuke sighed.

“We have to find out why Kakashi sent us to him for training,” Sakura huffed.

“ _Well so far we’re not getting anything,”_ Naruto said.

“ _Thanks for stating the obvious,”_ Sasuke muttered. _“Sakura! The butler is heading for the office.”_ Sakura gasped and looked around for a hiding spot. She quickly ran over to the window and opened it. She clung to the outside wall and closed the window just as Alfred opened the door. She peered into the window and watched him tidy up the place.

“He’s just cleaning,” Sakura sighed.

“ _Keep an eye on him, he was in the library before so I can look in there now,”_ Sasuke told her.

“Alright,” Sakura agreed. She looked back inside and saw Alfred dust the grandfather clock.

“ _Aw man! I still got nothing! I can’t stand looking anymore!”_ Naruto shouted. Sakura hissed and flew her head back, rubbing her ear.

“Naruto, a little less screaming please! And if you’re going to, then turn your mike down!” Sakura hissed.

“ _Agreed.”_ Sasuke huffed. Sakura peered back into the room and saw Alfred set down his cleaning supplies. He opened the glass case for the clock face and adjusted the hands, making them both point at 12. The clock slid to the side revealing a set of stairs. Alfred grabbed his tools, and began stepping down the hidden staircase. The clock slid back and the glass case closed as the arms went back to the correct time. Sakura opened the window and entered the room. She opened the glass case and carefully moved the plastic arms. The clock moved to the side and Sakura stepped onto the stairs, climbing down them. She entered a large cavern with technology that she did not know about. She walked forward, looking in awe as she got deeper in the cavern.

“What took you so long?” Sasuke asked, causing her to jump. Sakura looked over to a large computer and saw him sitting in a chair.

“Where’s Naruto?” Sakura asked, going over to him.

“Don’t know,” Sasuke shrugged, turning to the computer.

“Do you know what this is even saying?” Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed and looked away, his eyebrow twitching. “Get up.” Sakura laughed, playfully pushing him out of the seat. She slid in the seat and looked at the screen, clicking on one of the folder icons. She leaned forward as she scrolled through it, reading the report.

“What does it say?” Sasuke asked.

“It seems to be a record on some criminal,” Sakura answered. She closed the file and opened another one. “This one too.”

“So, he’s a police officer with a business on the side?” Sasuke asked.

“Please, not even the police in Konoha had a headquarters like this,” Sakura muttered. “I mean, different country different customs and all, but no one is this…eccentric.”

“True,” Sasuke muttered, nodding in agreement. He turned Sakura’s chair around and pointed at two cases with two different costumes. “What do you think those are?” Sakura hummed and turned herself back to the computer. She opened up an internet browser and clicked in the search bar.

“Let’s see, ‘bat’ ‘cave’ ‘person’,” she muttered typing in the words. She pressed enter and they watched several results come up. “‘Batman’?”

“Are those pictures up there?” Sasuke asked, pointing to the little colored images near the top of the screen. Sakura clicked on them and it brought up several images. “Oh, that’s the costume.” Sasuke muttered, looking back at it.

“So, going back to the first page,” Sakura muttered, clicking back. She clicked on one of the links and it brought up a fan-site for Batman. “Seems like he’s a crime fighter, but he doesn’t work for the police. He’s a ‘vigilante’, whatever that means.”

“It means that he is a law-enforcing citizen,” Alfred answered, shocking both of the ninjas. They turned around and saw the butler standing there quietly.

“Oh yeah, he came in here,” Sakura winced.

“You didn’t think to tell me this earlier?” Sasuke hissed.

“Sorry, I kinda got distracted,” Sakura said, glaring at him.

“Well it seems that you two have figured it out, but what about your blond teammate?” Alfred questioned.

“Naruto, have you found anything yet?” Sasuke asked, pressing a finger to his ear.

“ _I HAVEN’T FOUND JACK SHIT!”_ Naruto shouted through the comm. link.

“What have I told you about shouting?” Sakura yelled through the mic.

“ _Sorry.”_ Naruto muttered.

“Just keep looking,” Sasuke told him. “We’ll see you here eventually.” He smirked and took off the communicator, tossing it aside.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT ME-!”_ Sakura tossed hers aside as well.

“The idiot knows nothing,” Sasuke smirked.

“Strange group, your team,” Alfred sighed.

“So, is Dick in this too?” Sasuke asked.

“I’m guessing he would be ‘Robin’,” Sakura answered, pointing to a picture on the screen. It was captioned with ‘Batman and his sidekick Robin’.

“That would be correct,” Alfred nodded.

“What’s with the underwear and pixie boots?” Sasuke asked.

“Master Richard’s wardrobe has been upgraded, but he was as a performer in the spotlight,” Alfred explained.

“What did this rich kid do before the vigilante thing?” Sasuke muttered, leaning against the console.

“Let’s see, ‘Dick Wayne’,” Sakura hummed, typing it into the search bar.

“Didn’t come up with much,” Sasuke noted, seeing the few hits. “The kid is his son, isn’t he?”

“Not by blood apparently,” Sakura muttered, clicking the first link. “‘Dick Grayson becomes ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne’.”

“Can you two work this on your own?”Alfred asked.

“Yeah.” Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

“Very well, if you’ll excuse me, I still have to complete my rounds,” Alfred bowed and left them to themselves.

“How do you know how to work this thing anyway?” Sasuke asked.

“My parents are merchants. They like the outside world, so they tend to do some trade with them. They have one of these, only it’s smaller,” Sakura answered. “And way outdated. If I had to guess, I’d say this was custom built.”

“So what else can you find on our mysterious baby-sitter?” Sasuke asked.

“Well, now that I know his name, it should be easy to look him up,” Sakura answered. She cleared the search bar and smiled up at him. “What would you like to know first?”

 

 

“So, how was your day?” Bruce asked over dinner.

“It was fine,” Dick shrugged. “I aced my math test. No surprise.”

“Good job, and what about you three?” Bruce asked.

“Nothing, I got nothing,” Naruto sighed.

“We learned quite a few things about bats,” Sasuke smirked, take a bite of his meal.

“And robins,” Sakura giggled. Naruto glared at them and crossed his arms, grumbling.

“What else did you find out?” Dick asked with a smirk.

“They like to hangout in caves,” Sakura answered.

“Well then, would you like to join us tonight?” Bruce asked.

“Sure, don’t have anything better to do,” Sasuke shrugged.

“Sounds like fun,” Sakura smiled.

“Aw come on! Can’t you tell me?” Naruto asked.

“Please, why should we reward you for not finding anything?” Sasuke huffed.

“I agree, it’s not fair. You can join us when you figure out why Kakashi sent you here,” Bruce told him.

“Aw man, I’ll never be able to figure it out,” Naruto groaned.

“Good luck,” Sasuke smirked. “You have a few months, even you can’t be that stupid.”

“What did you say to me?” Naruto growled, glaring at his teammate.

“I swear, do you even listen to what other people are saying?” Sasuke huffed.

 

 

“Alright!” Dick cheered, cart wheeling through the cave. He had changed to a red and black outfit that was the opposite of what they had seen pictures of earlier. He flipped up and landed in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

“Why are you so excited, you do this all the time,” Sasuke muttered.

“Yeah, but with real ninja? Never!” Robin laughed. “So are you guys gonna change, or what?”

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other before looking back at Robin.

“We have changed,” Sakura told him.

“Are you serious?” Robin asked, looking them up and down. Sakura was wearing her red dress, while Sasuke was wearing his blue shirt and white pants.

“What’s wrong with how we look?” Sakura asked, looking down at her clothes.

“Well, you don’t look very ninja-like,” Robin told them.

“What do you think ninjas look like?” Sasuke asked.

“Black clothes and a mask,” Robin said plainly.

“Is that really what the outside world thinks we wear? We wear ordinary clothes just like anyone else,” Sakura said. “Naruto even wears an orange jumpsuit.”

“You’re kidding!” Robin shouted in shock.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce, now dressed as Batman, asked.

“They’re wearing their ninja outfits!” Robin shouted, pointing at them. “What happens if you go out and people spot you?”

“Nothing,” Sasuke answered.

“There are different customs in the hidden villages,” Batman said to him. “Shinobi aren’t as secretive as you believe.”

“Well, fine.” Robin sighed, accepting it, “but they still need code names.”

“Like Robin and Batman?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we can’t call you by your real names; that’s not how things work here. If you’re going to be out with us, you need to keep your secret identities hidden,” Robin said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before looking back at him in confusion. “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” the masked kid sighed, and hung his head.

“I think they’ll be fine for tonight,” Batman told him. “We’re just patrolling.”

“But what if something comes up?” Robin asked.

“Everyone is in Arkham, we’ll mostly be stopping low level crimes tonight,” Batman told him.

“But still, they need to cover their faces,” Robin told him. “Don’t you think there might be a little danger if they don’t?”

“If you want we can just stay hidden and observe for tonight.” Sakura suggested.

“Things are different out here. We won’t be of much help if we don’t know how things go. I think it would be best if we stayed back and just observe.” Sasuke agreed.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” Batman agreed.

“Well then, let’s get going!” Robin smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, what do they call you?” Robin asked. He was sitting on a rooftop with Sasuke and Sakura. Batman had told them to stay put while he fought a criminal.

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.

“I mean, do people just call you ninjas? Or do you have some special name?” Robin asked.

“Shinobi. We’re shinobi.” Sasuke answered.

“Shinobi.” Robin repeated the word, testing it out. “Sounds cool! But are there any other names as well?”

“Well, female shinobi are sometimes called kunoichi,” Sakura said.

“Alright, then you’re Shinobi, and you’re Kunoichi.” Robin pointed at them, giving them code names.

“That is stupid,” Sasuke said.

“But they’re correct. I mean, that’s what you are.” Robin explained to them.

“But what if we don’t want to have that as our code names?” Sakura asked.

“Then come up with something,” Robin said simply.

“You do realize that we’re not like you, right?” Sasuke asked.

“Well yeah, but you’re with us!” Robin said.

“But we’re not masked vigilantes,” Sakura said.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Batman dropped down behind them.

“So is that it?” Sasuke asked.

“What do you mean ‘is that it’?” Robin asked in disbelief.

“Well it’s not that impressive,” Sasuke said. “Kinda boring if you ask me.”

“Boring?” Robin gaped at the boy, unable to believe what he just said.

“Yeah, this all seems boring.” Sasuke repeated.

“To be fair, we did just come back from an exciting mission,” Sakura said in reason. “Compared to our last mission, this is kinda boring.”

“That means we’re doing our job,” Batman said. “If there was too much ‘excitement’, that would mean that we’re failing.”

“Then you’d better hope Naruto doesn’t find out,” Sasuke said.

“Yeah, if he comes out here, it will be nonstop excitement.” Sakura couldn’t help but agree with her teammate.

“He can’t be that bad,” Robin said.

“He is.”

“You're bluffing.” Sakura raised an eyebrow and Sasuke smirked.

“We could go back and tell him right now,” Sakura said.

“No, he has to figure it out on his own,” Batman said. “We're going to make one more round and then you'll be done for the night.”

“What about you?” Sasuke asked.

“He stays up in the batcave until dawn,” Robin said, snickering slightly. “He checks security cameras and makes sure that there's no more crime.”

“I told Kakashi I would take care of you,” Batman said. “That includes making sure you get enough sleep.”

“That's boring,” Robin said.

“Rules are rules,” Sakura said. “If it's what Kakashi wants, then we'll do it.”

“There are some rules that can be broken. Would you really go to sleep at this hour?” Robin asked.

“A good fighter needs their sleep,” Sasuke said.

“Plus, we don't always have the luxury of being able to get a full night sleep. We have to take advantage of the opportunity while we can.” Sakura told them.

“I would have thought you would be the same,” Sasuke said. “You don't get to leave the battle zone.”

“It isn't a luxury we have, no. But that doesn't mean you can't either. When we get back home, you're all heading to bed,” Batman said.

“Fine,” Robin agreed, crossing his arms.

“Let's go.”

 

 

“Come on!” Naruto shouted. “You gotta tell me!”

“No,” Sasuke said.

“You have to figure it out on your own,” Sakura said.

“You two are working together against me, aren't you?” Naruto said accusingly.

“As if,” Sasuke scoffed. He opened the door to his room and went inside, leaving his teammates.

“What's his problem?” Naruto muttered, crossing his arms.

“Naruto, just go to sleep okay, I'll wake you in the morning,” Sakura said.

“Alright, see ya tomorrow.” Naruto left towards his room without looking back. Sakura sighed and crossed her arms, heading to her room as well.

 

 

The next morning was uneventful, until the newspaper arrived, that is.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred said, passing the bundle of paper to him. The front page showed Batman with Robin, but there were two figures with him as well. One of them had undeniably pink hair, even with the darkness of the night and low light. The title of the article was about his two 'new sidekicks'.

“Well, my job just got a bit harder,” Bruce muttered. “Alfred, I need to make a call, I'll be down in my office.” He stood up just as the shinobi entered the room for breakfast. He nodded to them as he passed.

“What's with him?” Naruto muttered, sitting down.

“Morning!” Dick said, entering the room. “Alfred, I have a mathlete meeting today.” He sat down, reaching for a spoon for his cereal.

“Very well, I shall prepare accordingly,” Alfred assured him.

“Sakura, why are you in the paper?” Naruto asked. The three kids turned to look at him. He was holding the paper in his hands, reading it over.

“What are you talking about?” Sakura asked.

“And Sasuke too,” Naruto muttered, looking at the picture carefully.

“Has he finally lost it?” Sasuke asked.

“Who's Batman and why were you with him last night?” Naruto asked, pointing at the article. Something seemed to click in his mind and he looked back at the article, reading it over. “Bruce is Batman! Whoever that is!” He shouted, holding up the paper. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura slapped her forehead, Dick settled on laughing at the blond. “Seriously, who is he?”


	6. Chapter 6

“This is so cool!” Naruto shouted in amazement.

“You get used to it after a while,” Dick said, shrugging.

“Naruto, focus,” Sakura said, hitting his head.

“Ow! Sakura! How can I focus when this is all so cool?” Naruto asked.

“God you’re an idiot.” Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms.

“Shut up!” Naruto shouted at him.

“Could you be any louder?” Sasuke asked sarcastically.

_Recognized Batman_

“What was that?” Sakura asked. A machine suddenly whirred to life and Batman stepped out of it in a flash of light.

“Zeta beam transportation,” Dick said, seeing the ninjas shocked at the device. Batman noticed Naruto and nodded, taking off his cowl.

“This is so cool,” Naruto said excitedly.

“Sakura,” Bruce called, motioning her over. The pinkettte nervously followed him. Batman sat at his computer and handed her a small box.

“What’s this?” Sakura asked.

“Glamor charm,” Batman answered. Sakura opened the box and took out a red choker with a white ring charm. “From now on, whenever you leave this house with Bruce Wayne you are to wear it.”

“What does it do?” Sakura asked.

“It disguises you from anyone, except for those in this house,” Bruce said. “Reporters took pictures of a pink haired girl with Batman, and pink hair isn’t exactly common in the outside world. Someone could make the connection and figure out who we are.”

“And we can’t let that happen,” Dick said. “Secret identity.”

“A secret what?” Naruto asked.

“Secret identity, it’s what keeps people from linking Batman to Bruce Wayne. Bruce is the secret identity to Batman,” Dick said.

“Do I look any different?” Sakura asked.

“To us, no,” Bruce said. “However to anyone else you’ll have black hair and different features.”

“I see,” Sakura said, humming. “How’d you make it? Some kind of jutsu?”

“No, I had Zatara enchant it with his magic.” Bruce told them.

“Couldn’t she have just used a transformation jutsu?” Naruto asked.

“Idiot,” Sasuke huffed. “Having to use the chakra needed for a jutsu like that for who knows how long would take a toll on her. She wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“You don’t have much faith in your teammates, do you?” Dick asked bluntly.

“He’s not wrong though,” Sakura said.

“Why not? I can do it no problem,” Naruto said.

“You can also create a hundred clones in the blink of an eye,” Sakura said. “I don’t have the amount of chakra you do. And the only people that could probably even keep up a transformation for that long and not feel the effects are the ANBU.”

“I see,” Naruto muttered.

“Do you really?” Sasuke asked.

“Of course I do!” Naruto shouted. “Wait, will we need one of those too?”

“Nah, blond hair is more common, and black hair is even more common. The only thing we’d have to do is hide your face,” Dick said.

“What’s wrong with my face?” Naruto asked. He placed a hand on his cheek and blinked. “My whiskers.”

“Those marks do make you stand out,” Sakura said.

“I could wear a mask like Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto said in suggestion. He suddenly gasped. “Does that mean we get costumes like you guys?”

“If you want, Alfred could help you,” Bruce said. “They aren’t a necessity for you right now because I don’t expect you to fight, just keep up with your training.”

“He wants to ease you into Gotham. The villains here are worse than anywhere else in the world,” Dick said. “They’re all insane. Literally, we lock them up in Arkham Asylum.”

“But you get to fight them,” Naruto said.

“He’s trained for this, we haven’t,” Sasuke said.

“Yeah different circumstances,” Dick said. “So are we going to make costumes now or what?”

“Why do you want to give us costumes so bad?” Sasuke asked.

“Because you need them,” Dick said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Sure, let’s make some costumes!” Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura both groaned.

 

 

“For the last time, you can’t make your costume orange!” Dick shouted.

“Why not?” Naruto asked.

“Because Batman is the ‘Dark Knight’ and we live in Gotham! One of the most dark and dangerous cities in the entire country, possibly even the world! You can’t run around in bright orange! It’s not gonna scare the bad guys!”

“What about your first costume?” Sakura asked. Dick’s cheeks turned pink.

“That’s different,” He said quietly.

“Different how?” Sasuke asked.

“Because I made it myself from one of my old circus costumes. It reminded me of where I came from. I realized I needed a new costume so I changed it to the one you saw me in last night,” Dick said. “Besides, you can’t hide while wearing orange.”

“Man, this sucks,” Naruto muttered.

“Do we really need costumes?” Sakura asked.

“Of course!” Dick said. “But making one for you will be a bit harder. We have to hide your hair.”

“Why do I have to hide it? I’m already fine with this necklace.” Sakura pointed to the choker.

“Fine, but you still need to have a costume,” Dick said.

“Why are we doing this?” Sasuke asked.

“Because you’re in Gotham training with Batman, you have to look the part,” Dick said.

“I’m not dressing up like a bat,” Sasuke said, glaring at him.

“You don’t have to, but you do have to have a costume,” Dick said.

“If I may make a suggestion, Master Dick,” Alfred spoke up. The pre-teens all turned to look at him and the butler showed them a sketch.

“That’s so cool!” Naruto exclaimed.

“It’s not bad.” Sasuke muttered.

“But whose costume is it?” Sakura asked.

“I have a great idea!” Dick said.

“What?” Naruto asked eagerly.

“Why don’t all three of you wear it?” Dick asked. “On missions we refer to you guys as Shinobi, and act like he’s only one person. But since it’s actually three you could be in several places at once, it would be so cool. It’d be more mysterious than Batman!”

“That sounds awesome,” Naruto said.

“I know, right?” Dick said with a smile.

“Not a bad idea coming from a little kid,” Sasuke said.

“Hey, I’m 11!” Dick protested.

“We’re 10,” Naruto said.

“Really?” Dick asked in surprise.

“Why so surprised?” Sakura asked.

“I’ve never actually met someone younger than me that also fights crime,” Dick said with a shrug. “It’s kinda weird.”

“We’ve been doing this for about a year now,” Sakura told him.

“Wow, and your parents actually let you?” Dick asked.

“It was our decision,” Sasuke said. “Our parents had no say.”

“Of course they had a say, they were your parents and you guys are minors,” Dick said.

“‘Minors’? What are those?” Naruto asked. Dick looked at him in shock before looking at the other two. He shook his head and sighed.

“Never mind, different country different customs,” he said. “So what do you say to becoming Shinobi?”

“While it is a good idea, there’s one problem,” Sasuke said. “We’re not as in synch as you think we are. We can’t read each other’s minds. We need to plan our attacks in advance.”

“Well that’s an easy fix, communicators,” Dick said.

“Sakura, what do you say?” Naruto asked. The pinkette looked at her teammates and Dick before sighing.

“Fine.” She agreed.

“Alright!” Naruto cheered.


End file.
